


I promise I'll get you through this

by bibidonna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibidonna/pseuds/bibidonna
Summary: After Neymar leaves, Leo is heartbroken. Geri is there to help.





	I promise I'll get you through this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever yall. i'm excited and Afraid lmao so constructive criticism would be great! if you want, you can even re-write this fic or use the idea, i'd love to see that!  
> this is set after Neymar left to P$G and killed all cules. it's kinda anti-Neymar, sorry in advance.

Leo is broken.

He's sitting on the couch in his house, watching something on tv. His eyes are still a little bit red from crying earlier. he doesn't talk. keeps it all in. hadn't ate or showered today.

It's been a week since Neymar left. Leo did everything he could to make him stay. promised to make him win ballon d'or, to let him take every penalty, every free kick, to have all the glory. Leo didn't need glory, he needed his lover with him. he treated Neymar like a king, but it wasn't enough for him, and he left.

It's been a week and Leo is broken. the first day he was in shock. couldn't believe Neymar would leave him like that. then he started crying, alone, pushing everyone out. and now, he's exhausted, sitting on the couch and watching tv, not paying attention to it.

Gerard is there now. after a week Leo finally replied to one of his texts and agreed that he'll come over, and Geri immediately dropped everything and rushed to his house. when he arrived, he found Leo in his bed, staring at the empty side where Neymar should have been.

Gerard made Leo sit up and hugged him tightly. _I'll get you through this,_ he promised. he asked Leo if he ate today, and after finding out he didn't, Gerard made him come to the living room while he went to make some food.

After Leo eats (very _very_ slowly) Gerard makes him take a shower. Leo protests but he's too tired to argue. he stands under the warm water and tries his best not to cry again.

 

Gerard is angry. and sad. and worried. and more angry. he wants to yell at Neymar for being such a selfish jerk and breaking Leo's heart. sure, Ney was like a little brother for him, but Leo was his best friend of many years, ever since they were kids in La Masia. he remembers Leo then, so small and shy, little smiles and big eyes and long, brown hair. they would hang out after trainings and played FIFA, and sometimes Leo would take naps on Geri's couch. making Leo laugh was his favorite thing, seeing him smile and hearing that genuine laugh.

If only he could hear it now.

Geri wanted to call Neymar and yell at him. Instead, he calls Kun to ask for advice.

Kun's 'instructions' are very clear: give him time. "just let him take his time, Geri", he says. "don't push him, let him come to you."

Geri listens and decides to take that advice. Kun knows Leo very well, he probably knows what he's talking about.

he cleans the house a little bit, puts some things away, opens a window to let fresh air come in. Leo comes back to the room with his hair wet and smelling fresh, and Geri goes to him and gives him a light hug.

"I will make some food and then go, okay?", he says softly.

"no."

"what no? Leo, you have to eat, come on..."

"don't go".

he looks down at those big, beautiful, now sad eyes. Leo's expression is pleading. "don't go, Geri, i don't want to be alone."

Geri tries not to gasp and collects him to his arms again. "of course, Leo, of course I'll stay", he mumbles then, "anything for you".

Leo looks up at him again. "thank you. I'm sorry for being like this..."

"no, Leo, stop. it's okay, I understand, I will get you through this. and you can talk to whenever you want." he then adds, "or you can talk to Kun, or Luis, or anyone, just... don't keep it all in."

Leo rubs his eyes tiredly. "okay."

 

Geri stays for days. he sleeps in Leo's bed - Leo is small and does not take up much space (but he steals the blanket all the time), and he's happy to not sleep in an empty bed again. Every morning Geri wakes up first, and after making breakfast he wakes Leo up too, with a soft voice and a smile. he turns the lights on, opens the curtains, even cleans up a little. anything to make Leo feel better.

Leo is very thankful. how lucky he is, to have such a friend. he feels better, maybe he can finally talk without feeling nauseas and crying. "hey Geri, do you... have a minute?" he asks the man, who is reading tweets on his phone. but when he hears the words, Gerard puts it away and says, "yes, of course".

Leo hesitates for a moment, struggling to find the words, but then he finally talks.

He talks for hours. talks about the rumors, how he thought they were a lie, how scared and worried he felt upon finding out it's true, that Neymar was leaving. how he confronted him about it, and the way Neymar acted then, the words he said that hurt Leo so deeply. and when he said he didn't love Leo anymore, and Leo stood there shocked, physically feeling his heart _break_ , unable to move.

"I loved him so much, Geri, I couldn't believe he would do this", he says, head rests on Geri's chest and eyes filling up with tears again.

Geri held him tight and tried not to cry too.

 

Eventually, Leo feels a lot better. talking to Geri at nights helps, and he starts to breathe again, and smile more. they are at training and Leo is chatting with Luis. Geri can't tell what are they saying, but they are drinking mate laughing, so he's good.

He watches Leo, who is now also talking to Jordi. Leo laughs and Geri is delighted. he looks at those big, round, brown eyes, that little smile that he loves so much. Geri has always loved the small man, sometimes in more than one way. He had a huge crush on Leo, ever since they were in La Masia, and Leo had the most innocent face in the world and bad taste in clothes. Leo was always adorable, and at some point he also started to get handsome, which was already too much. still, Geri never said a word about this (only to cesc who kept the secret like a good friend) and when Leo started dating Ney, he was very happy for him, mostly because Leo was happy.

and now Geri is also happy, because Leo is okay. he could keep thinking and looking at him for hours, if not for Sergi who called his name, snapping him back to reality. Gerard smiles and goes back to training.

 

Things only get better from there. the season starts, and they are so great and winning and everyone is happy. Leo scores almost every game, much to the relief of anyone who was worried. Leo is okay. everything is okay.

One evening they are both on the sofa, watching an old game that Geri had picked (he made sure to find a game from before Neymar arrived). It's a good memory and it makes them both feel cheerful. they comment on the ref's decisions, yell at their goals and laugh.

Suddenly Leo turns to Geri and says, "I should probably thank you."

"for what?" the other man says before turning away from the screen.

"for... all of this. you know", he tries to find the right words, "helping me out when I was feeling horrible. It was hard and I could never have gotten better alone".

His voice is shy, just like old times, and his smile is so genuine that Geri feels as if he's falling in love all over again. he takes in a breath and says, "It's okay. I promised that I'll get you through this, remember?"

Leo smiles again and does not say a word, only squeezes his hand a little.

 

 

The next morning Geri wakes up pretty early. There is no point to go back to sleep now, so he sits up in the bed and then looks at the sleeping man next to him, so peaceful and beautiful, curled up in a little ball with the blanket. _if he is so cold, he could just ask me to cuddle him,_ Geri thinks before getting out of bed.

He sits in the balcony and drinks his coffee. soon he will have to stop living in this house, he thinks, Leo might want his privacy. their talk last night was probably a hint. the thought saddens him for a moment before he remembers why is he in there in the first place. _all that matters in that Leo is okay now,_ he tells himself. _you are not his boyfriend. stop being so selfish._

The city looks great in the morning, with the pale sunlight and sleepy people on their way to work. the air is chilly and it puts Gerard in a good mood, because it means that summer is gonna end soon. after that terrible summer, it's an encouraging thought. he finishes his coffee and goes to wake the other man up.

He enters the bedroom. Leo is still sleeping quietly, the blanket covering him up to the nose. _He's just so adorable, I can't believe I got to see this every morning now,_ he thinks to himself. _I love you_ , he mouths and then sits at the edge of the bed

Gerard strokes the man's head softly and ruffles his hair. "good morning Leo", he says and the smaller man moves a little, "time to wake up".

Leo rubs his eyes sleepily and then opens them, and the taller man's heart completely melts at the sight.

he chuckles lightly, "I'll go make you some coffee", and then, without thinking, bows his head down and plants a soft, light kiss on his lips.

It takes him a second to realize what he just did, and then he jumps up quickly, a horrified expression on his face. his heart is racing and his thought are raving. _What did I do? why did I do that? I just ruined our friendship forever!_

He starts to apologize as fast as he can, "Leo, I'm sorry... I didn't... mean...."

But the small man isn't listening. he puts away the covers, gets out of the bed and walks up to Geri. The bigger man looks at him with a mixture of guilt and fear. Leo simply grabs his face, leans up and kisses him, softly, but more decisively.

"you did mean it, right?" He looks up at his blue eyes with a hopeful expression.

Geri smiles at him in relief, his eyes wide open and face beaming. "I did".

 They kiss again, this time with no hesitation, arms wrapped around each other, and they both know that Geri will stay forever.

 

 

 


End file.
